<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Or Dare And The Embarrassing Secret by Lauren_the_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611181">Truth Or Dare And The Embarrassing Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp'>Lauren_the_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Maximoff/Reader, Quicksilver/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Or Dare And The Embarrassing Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Truth or Dare games played at the Xavier School, are no laughing matter. You get stuck either revealing your deepest darkest secrets, or you could be TPing Professor X’s office, which leads to terrible punishments. In short, it’s not the typical Truth or Dare game.</p><p>On this particular day, you had to reveal a secret of yours—one of which you had not wanted to get out. But the game was not letting you off easy.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Guys, it’s Y/N’s turn,” Jubliee said.</p><p>“Okay,” your face reddened. “I’ll take…truth?” You said. The group smiled. You immediately regretted your decision.</p><p>“Okay, Y/N. Hmm…” Jubliee took her sweet time trying to find her perfect question for you. Then she grinned smugly. “Who do you have a thing for?” The group burst out laughing.</p><p>You are silent for a while. The person you liked was sitting right beside you. You couldn’t say that in front of him.</p><p>“C’mon Y/N, we’re waiting,” Jubliee said.</p><p>“I like…it’s…Peter…” you looked at the floor. Everyone else erupted in a massive uproar.</p><p>Peter looked at you and grabbed your hand.</p><p>“Hey. I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” he said with a big grin.</p><p>“Yeah…I’m sorry,” you said, not looking at him still. He squeezed your hand. You looked at his grinning face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Y/N,” he then leaned towards your right ear and whispered. “I like you, too.” He leaned back, and you matched his grin.</p><p>“Really?” You asked innocently.</p><p>“Really, really,” he said and gave your hand another squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>